


King George and the George Machine

by LowFructoseCornSyrup



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: BATIM spoilers I guess, Crossover, Everyone is King George, Gen, King George Studios, King George makes many appearences, No Context, joke, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowFructoseCornSyrup/pseuds/LowFructoseCornSyrup
Summary: Alternate title: Bendy and the Ink Machine except for some reason everyone is King George from Hamilton.A shitpost created by my girlfriend ShortieLikesToArt and me.I refuse to provide context.  ( •̀ ω •́ )
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	King George and the George Machine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShortieLikesToArt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ShortieLikesToArt).



It all started with a dream...

A dream concocted by the great George William Frederick the Third...more commonly known as King George.

King George and his business partner, King George, established their animation workshop, King George Studios, in 1929; however, after only a year ensuing the creation of the studio, King George decided to leave his business and travel to California to spend more time with his wife. This movement disappointed King George, but he did not let it trouble him for too long--soon, he led the studio into prosperity.

However, the slight taste of fame left King George wanting more...so a plan was formed. King George hired a GENT worker--King George--to build him the George Machine; this contraption would, as King George hoped, bring King Georges to life.

The first attempt at a real-life King George, however, failed--instead, an abominable, soulless creature barely reminiscent of King George was formed. King George and King George discussed the questionable outcome, and soon concluded that souls were needed to create a 'normal' King George.

Thus, King George convinced a rather naïve young woman, King George, to become the little angel of the studio, King George; King George, absolutely obsessed with her role, excitedly and foolishly agreed.

The creation of King George from King George's soul was indeed successful...although what happened to her after her creation remains a mystery...

Next on the list was to bring to life a King George; with a bit of accidental luck regarding King George, King George managed to turn a seventeen-year-old gofer in the studio (King George) into a living, breathing King George.

Somewhere around this time, the failed King George was experimented on by King George. Why? No one is certain on the reason...

Additionally, the music composer of the studio, King George, drank a ton of magical ink and became the first of what were eventually dubbed 'Lost King Georges'; King George went insane and 'sacrificed' the projectionist King George to King George, whom he had decided for whatever reason was his savior.

Years passed, and soon King George concocted yet another idea: he wanted to build a theme park to promote his studio. King George met up with a designer named King George and formulated the beginning plans of the future park "King George Land". However, tension was high between the two of them--King George insisted taking credit for the entirety of the park, when in fact it was King George (or as King George nicknamed him, 'Georgie') and his team who had built it. Both men had egos bigger than the Whipper-Will-O King George himself had invented, and clashes were not uncommon.

Unfortunately, the grandeur that would have been King George Land was never finished due to King George apparently being stuffed and corrupted into his own park ride...

King George had lost it.

Who, you may be asking, became the living version of the foreface of King George Studios, King George the Dancing Demon? No one is sure, although there are definitely theories...

In fact, a number of the workers, including the toy maker King George, or one of King George's King George Land theme park constructor, King George, never had their fates explicitly revealed. However, not everyone died! King George, the bubbly janitor, managed to escape from the chaos and establish a family in Florida.

King George eventually grew old and regretted his mistakes (or perhaps he was faking the repentance? No one is sure...)--sometime around the 1950s, he wrote a letter to his old business partner:

**Dear King George,**

**It seems like a lifetime since we worked on King Georges together. 30 years really slips away, doesn't it?**

**If you're back in town, come visit the old workshop. There's something I need to show you.**

**Your best pal,**

**King George**

King George received the letter and commuted back to the studio, only to be caught in a whirlwind of demanding, beauty-obsessed King Georges, haunted theme park rides, a creepy and corrupted King George, a 'prophet' obsessed with the aforementioned King George, and bacon soup.

Eventually, however, King George learned--with the help of King George's audio log and his buddies former voice actress King George and former GENT worker King George (both turned into King Georges via the George Machine)--that the King George Reel could put an end to King George's reign.

A flash of light blazed from King George as he was defeated...

...and then...nothing.

Many a theorist has tried to piece together the rest of the details of King George and the George Machine using the various clues throughout the story...but nobody knows what is truly correct. The books _King Georges Come to Life_ and _The Illusion of King George_ helped in some cases, but spark further questions in others. Perhaps, however...more will be revealed in the sequel King George and the King George Revival...

Until then...

LA DA DA DA DAAAA, DA DA DA DA AY DA DA DA DA DA DA DA DAAAAAAAA!


End file.
